


Üdv itthon!

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Half-Siblings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Ed magányos küldetésre megy, és otthon hagyja Envyt Riesenboolban, ami miatt a homonculus lassan búskomorrá válik. Ám Al lelket önt belé, ráadásul Ed is úton van hazafelé. A novella a 2003-mas anime után játszódik. De itt Ed és Envy nem mennek át a kapun, Alnak pedig megmaradnak az emlékei.





	Üdv itthon!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Welcome Home!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820580) by [Andro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro)



Envy magányos volt, nagyon magányos és talán mérges is egy kissé. Ed már hónapok óta távol volt, és őt nem vitte magával. Igen, csúnya, gonosz módon otthagyta Riesenboolban, ő pedig fogta magát, és valahol Cretában csavargott egyedül. Persze a homonculus tudta, hogy a fiatal alkimistának dolga volt, de akkor sem értette, miért nem mehetett vele. Hiszen alig kezdték megismerni egymást most, hogy Dante meghalt, Hohenheim átment a kapun és mindennek vége volt. Envy pedig, ha nem is vallotta be sosem, igazából a lelke mélyén örült, hogy végre van családja. Igaz, hogy folyton összevesztek Eddel, gúnyolták egymást, napi szinten összeverekedtek úgy, hogy Winrynek kellett szétválasztania őket a csavarkulcsával. De mégis, Envy a maga furcsa, kifacsart módján nagyon is szerette az öccsét, és most hiányérzete volt, hogy a szőke, alacsony növésű alkimista nem volt odahaza. Ugyan szinte minden nap beszéltek telefonon, de az nem ugyanaz volt, mintha a fiú itt lett volna a közvetlen közelében.

Ugyan Alphonse-al is jól kijött, de a fiatalabb fiú túlságosan nyugodt természet volt, nem lehetett könnyen felbosszantani, ez pedig elvette Envy kedvét a próbálkozástól. Ráadásul a fiú mostanában a legtöbb idejét Winryvel töltötte, nem ért rá arra, hogy vele foglalkozzon. Úgy tűnt, fiatalabb öccse és a szőke automail-bolond lány igazán összemelegedtek, ami csak újabb tőrt döfött a homonculus szívébe. Magányosnak és mellőzöttnek érezte magát, és sokszor gondolt arra az utóbbi hetekben, hogy jobb lenne, ha itt hagyná az egészet. Nem volt ő egy ilyen családba való, sosem szocializálódott valami jól, és a nem túl bájos természete csak olaj volt a tűzre. Az utóbbi napokban a legtöbb idejét a falu környékén töltötte egyedül, és volt, hogy csak napok múltán tért haza, nem is tudva, hogy Al, Winry és Pinako azért aggódnak miatta, ha nem is mondják ki hangosan. Pedig így volt, mert a trió napról-napra jobban aggódott a homonculusért, hiszen látták, milyen búskomor. Főleg, hogy már Dennel sem játszott, pedig a kutya mindenhová követte újdonsült barátját.  
– Nagyon hiányzik neki Ed – mondta egy nap Winry, amikor látta, hogy Envy nagyokat sóhajtva üldögél a lépcsőn, fejét a korlátnak döntve.  
– Nem csodálom, a bátyus már igen régen elment – biccentett Al. – Envy pedig nagyon menni akart. Nem értem, hogy a bátyus miért hagyta itt, ha Envy annyira ragaszkodik hozzá.  
– A végén még én is megsajnálom szegényt – értett egyet a lány, miközben a homonculust figyelte -, pedig mennyi bosszúságot okozott nekünk azelőtt. De teljesen megváltozott, és a maguk módján szerintem nagyon szeretik egymást. 

Al nem válaszolt, de annál többet gondolt. Tudta, hogy Ed mindig kissé goromba Envyhez, de ez is mutatta, mennyire kedveli. Végülis, hármukban volt valami közös, hiszen az apjuk mindannyiukat elhagyta. Mindössze, Al nem gyűlölte Hohenheimet úgy, ahogy a bátyjai. Bátyjai… Fura volt úgy gondolni a lépcsőn üldögélő homonculusra, mint egy testvérre, de végtére is, Envy a féltestvére volt. És tudta, hogy ezzel Ed is kezd megbarátkozni, még ha nem is vallja be. Végül a legfiatalabb fivér fogta magát, és úgy döntött beszél Envyvel. Magára hagyta Winryt, majd kilépett a házból, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Ha Envy érzékelte is, hogy valaki felé tart, úgy tűnt, nem nagyon érdekelte a dolog.   
– Minden rendben, Envy? – kérdezte aggodalmas hangon Al, miközben letelepedett a homonculus mellé. Már kezdte megszokni, hogy újra van teste, bár néha még furának hatott.  
– Persze – hallatszott az unott válasz. – Miért ne lenne?  
– Olyan… szomorúnak tűnsz – mondta óvatosan a fiatalabb fiú. Mikor csak bosszús sóhajtást kapott válaszul, Al elmosolyodott. – Figyelj, a bátyus bármikor hazatérhet, ne légy ilyen búskomor.  
– És ha nem jön vissza? – kérdezte Envy, a hangján pedig hallani lehetett, milyen szomorú. – Mi van, ha utál és azért ment el, mert rám sem bír nézni? Végtére is annyi borzalmas dolgot tettem, annyi embert bántottam, aki fontos neki.   
– Envy… – kezdte Al, aki nem tudta, hogyan vigasztalja meg a bátyját. Végül kinyúlt, és óvatosan megérintette a homonculus vállát. Érezte, ahogy a másik megremeg az érintésére. – Én nem hiszem, hogy utál téged, különben nem engedte volna meg, hogy itt maradj, nem? És folyton veszekszik veled, meg hagyja, hogy piszkáld egy kicsit és szerintem már megbocsátott neked mindenért.  
– Gondolod? – kérdezte a homonculus, és felemelte a fejét. A szemei kétségbeeséstől és fájdalomtól csillogtak, de egy apró kis remény is látszott bennük. – Akkor miért ment el? Miért hagyott itt? Miért nem engedte, hogy vele menjek? Annyira hiányzik.  
– Nekem is hiányzik, de meglásd, hamarosan megjön, csak légy türelemmel! – mosolyodott el Al, Envy pedig bólintott.

~*~

Ed mit sem sejtve üldögélt a vonaton, amely Riesenbool felé pöfögött. Direkt nem szólt senkinek, mikor ér haza, szeretett volna meglepetést okozni, főleg Envynek. Persze tudta, hogy nem volt szép dolog odahaza hagyni a homonculust, amikor annyit rimánkodott, hogy hadd tartson vele. De ez a küldetés most más volt, nem vihette magával Envyt akkor sem, ha ezzel magára haragította. Ed igazából kissé tartott tőle, hogy újdonsült féltestvére esetleg nem fogja túlzott örömmel fogadni, ne adja az ég, bántani akarja, de a fiatal alkimista tudta azt is, hogy a homonculus már nem az, aki volt. Miután sikeresen sikerült lebeszélni arról, hogy öngyilkos küldetésként Hohenheim után menjen a Kapun át, egészen megváltozott. Persze ettől még nem lett kezes bárány, de szemmel láthatóan ragaszkodó lett, Ed szerint túlságosan is. A küldetés pedig pont jókor jött, legalább sikerült őt egy időre levakarnia magáról, de arra nem számított, hogy a dolog három teljes hónapig fog tartani. Ed sóhajtott, majd a mellette levő ülésen elhelyezett csomagra nézett. Elmosolyodott arra a gondolatra, hogy Envy mennyire fog örülni neki. Cretai édesség volt, és tudta, hogy a homonculus mennyire édesszájú, így ezzel biztosan ki fogja tudni engesztelni.   
– Mindjárt otthon vagyok – sóhajtott fel a szőke alkimista, miközben a tájat nézte. Nem messze jártak Riesenbooltól. 

A vonat egy órával később valóban befutott a kis állomásra, az alkimista pedig lekászálódott a peronra. Egyik kezében a bőröndjét vitte, a másikban a csomagot az Envynek szánt édességgel. Persze a többiekről sem feledkezett meg, főleg azért, mert tudta, hogy Winry elevenen nyúzná meg, ha nem kapna semmit. Végül elindult hazafelé, fel a dombon, egyenesen a Rockbell-ház felé, ahol az utóbbi időben élt. Persze tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb el kell költöznie, főleg, ha Al és Winry összeházasodnak, aminek nagy esélye volt. Az öccse úgy forgolódott gyerekkori barátnőjük körül, ahogy erre Ed mindig is képtelen volt. Nem csoda, ha végül Winry nem őt, hanem Alt választotta. Elmosolyodott, és megszaporázta a lépteit. Nagyon szeretett volna már otthon lenni.

Eközben Envy éppen Dennel játszott. Al szavai kissé megnyugtatták és fel is vidították, de annyira nem, hogy egy kis aggodalom ne legyen még a szívében. Sosem volt családja, Dante csak arra tanította, miután homonculussá vált, hogy hogyan ártson másoknak, hogyan gyilkoljon, hogyan bántsa és használja ki azokat, akik az útjába kerültek. Megtanította gyűlölni, de sosem tanította meg szeretni. Most, hogy Envy visszagondolt, Dantétól sosem kapott szeretet, egy jó szót, és az utóbbi időig nem is hiányzott neki. Pedig a szíve legmélyén mindig vágyott egy családra, arra, hogy törődjenek vele, szeressék és legyen, akire mindig számíthat. Ezt mind megkapta, amikor Ed és Al elfogadták és hazahozták őt. Haza… Envy sosem gondolta, hogy valaha újra lesz igazi otthona, ahol családtagként, és nem szörnyetegként bánnak vele. Ahol nem tekintik csupán eszköznek, amelyet használni lehet.

Den ugatása rángatta ki a homonculust a gondolatai közül, és mikor felnézett, kezében a fadarabbal, amit éppen el akart dobni, hogy a kutya visszahozza, ledermedt. Ismerős alak közeledett a meredek ösvényen, ismerős vörös színű kabátot és szőke hajfürtöket lebegtetett a szél. Envy azonmód eldobta a kezében tartott botot, és rohanni kezdett lefelé, mintha az élete múlott volna rajta. Szája boldog mosolyra húzódott, lila színű szemei csillogtak az örömtől, ahogy odaérve Edhez, a fiú nyakába ugrott, és a lendület mindkettőjüket ledöntötte a földre. Ed meglepetten kalimpált, holmijai elrepültek valahová az út két oldalára, miközben igyekezett lefejteni magáról a boldogan kacagó, őt ölelő homonculust.  
– Engedj el, Envy! – kiabált Ed. – Eressz el! Szállj le rólam!  
– Mitugrász! – kacagott Envy, és ezúttal még Ednek sem volt kedve visszavágni. Teljesen letaglózta a homonculus reakciója, és a szíve mélyén örült is neki. – Végre megjöttél! Hol voltál? Hiányoztál!   
– Tényleg hiányoztam? – kérdezte döbbenten a szőke alkimista, mire Envy végre felegyenesedett, és csak bólintott, miközben olyan száz wattos mosolyt villantott az öccsére, hogy Ed csak pislogott. A másik tényleg boldognak tűnt. – Azt hittem, haragszol rám, amiért… nos… hát… – motyogta bűntudatosan Ed.   
– Haragudtam, de már nem – ismerte be a homonculus, miközben felállt, és felsegítette az öccsét is. Ed meglepetten pislogott rá, bár gyanította, hogy még nincs itt a vége. – Nem volt szép dolog, hogy magamra hagytál, Törpe.  
– Hogy merészelsz törpének nevezni, te túlméretezett pálmafa?! – kiabált Ed.  
– Mondja ezt az, aki akkorka, hogy mikroszkóppal kell keresgélni – gúnyolódott Envy, amivel elérte, hogy Ed szinte felrobbant a méregtől. De ő pont erre várt. Az élet nem volt az igazi, ha nem inzultálhatta a mélynövésű szőkét. Legalább egy aprócskát.  
– Ezt még megkeserülöd! – vágott vissza a fiatal alkimista, és összecsapta a kezét.

Envynek volt elég esze, tudta, hogy most mi következik, így kereket oldott. Ed utána eredt, de csak miután transzmutált magának egy lándzsát. A két fivér hamarosan már a közeli mezőn kergetőzött, válogatott szitkokat és gúnyos megjegyzéseket vagdosva egymáshoz. Az élet pedig visszatért a megszokott kerékvágásba.

 

Vége


End file.
